kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Akashi
Info Basic Upgrade Quotes Basic |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip27 = }} Kai |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip15a = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip27 = }} Hourly Notifications (Kai) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Seasonal Quotes |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Clip = }} As NPC Akashi's Improvement Arsenal (改修工廠) When set as the secretary, Akashi enables the improvement of certain equipment in the game. Refer to Akashi's Improvement Arsenal for more information. Anchorage Repair (泊地修理) With Akashi set as the flagship, she can repair both herself and a damaged ship in position #2 in her fleet. She becomes able to repair the ship in position #3 as well, when she has a Ship Repair Facility (艦艇修理施設) equipped. Each addition of this equipment to her inventory will allow her to repair an extra ship at the same time. Up to 4 Ship Repairing Facility items can now be obtained through multiple Akashis via drop, which allows Akashi to repair ships in all slots with all 4 facilities equipped. *Her repairing is carried out in the form of 'ticks' every 20 minutes. *She must remain as the flagship for 20 minutes before each tick of repair carries out. *The repair target(s), including herself, must not sustain damage greater than minor damage '''(小破). Ships with moderate damage (中破) and greater will not be repaired. The same rule applies to herself. *Changing the spot of any ship in the fleet will reset the timer. *Sending the fleet to sortie will not reset the repair timer. But if the repair timer is tick during sortie with Akashi, the ship will not get repair. * If Akashi is being repaired in a dry dock then she will not start repairing until you open the main page and "reset" her timer. *She will continue to repair while the player is offline, just like the dry docks. *Her repair is not affected by fatigue. *She doesn't need a Ship Repair Facility to repair herself and the 2nd ship. * Her repair will function when she is flagship of not just the 1st fleet but also the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th fleets. *As she will always repair a minimum of 1hp every 20 minutes, ships that take longer than 20 minutes to repair a single hp in dry docks will be repaired faster by Akashi. Otherwise, the time to repair a ship with Akashi is exactly the same as the dry docks. ** Ships that are repaired faster by Akashi are BB/BBV/CV/AR from Lv93, CA/CAV/FBB/CVL/AS from Lv131. *'It costs the same amount of resources to repair using Akashi as long as Akashi is not interrupted . ' 'Note: ' : Akashi '''does not repair fleet ships if she is being repaired in a dry dock, she must be active in the fleet for her repair to work. Minor damage will not affect Akashi's ability to repair other ships, but beyond that she will be unable to repair anyone, same rule apply to herself as if damages had cease her repair functionality. : 'Total repairs required' Total number of ticks required to fully repair a ship can be calculated by refering to the dock repair time *'Total repairs (ticks) required = (Hours x 3) + (minutes / 20) + (seconds / 1200) ' Example: For an Aircraft Carrier with 04:31:20 dock repair time (4 x 3) + (31 / 20) + (20 / 1200) = 13.5667 ticks. 'Amount of HP repaired per tick' *'HP lost / Total repair required ' Example: For an Aircraft carrier with 62/75HP and require 13.5667 repairs (ticks) (75 - 62) / 13.5667 = 0.95119 'Minimum Repair Cost' *AKA cost per tick if interrupted at the first 20 minutes(first tick), or actively interrupted every 20minutes. *The minimum repair cost depends on **Ship class **Amount of HP repaired per tick *The minimum repair cost can be generally calculated using **'HP repaired per tick x Ship Class Repair Cost ' *Verification of accurate ship class cost is currently in progress. For example: For the same Aircraft Carrier mentioned above, if interrupted at 20 minutes, minumum repair cost applies. Fuel Cost = 0.95119 x 2.1 = 2 Steel Cost = 0.95119 x 4 = 4 'Interrupted Repair Cost Calculation' *The total cost required to repair a ship will increase if Akashi is interrupted during repair. *Example of repair interruption : **Entering the main menu page from other pages *If the repair was interrupted at 20 minutes (first tick), minimum repair cost applies, '''refer above.' *If the repair was interrupted after 40minutes or later, the cost will be **'minimum repair cost x (Amount of HP repaired before the repair was interrupted + 1) / 2''' Condition for interruption: * Fleet composition change on fleet where Akashi is repairing the ships * Removing her Fleet Repair Facility equipment while doing repair to a ship other than 2nd slot. ** However, adding more of this equip will NOT reset the timer. Instead, Akashi will immediately start repairing the ship on that slot from the next tick or when the timer is reseted. For example: For the same Aircraft carrier mentioned above, if Akashi repaired 8 HP before being interrupted, interrupted repair cost applies. Interrupted Repair Fuel Cost = 2 x (8 + 1) / 2 = 9 Interrupted Repair Steel Cost = 4 x (8 + 1) / 2 = 18 'List of Ship Class Repair Cost' Full list of rounded ship class cost: Wikiwiki Trivia *NPC Premium shop and LSC ship. *The only specialized repair ship operated by the IJN (the other two were cancelled) *Escaped Operation Hailstone on Truk in February 20, 1944, fled to Palau *Sunk while anchored in Palau on March 30, 1944 during Operation Desecrate One *Salvaged and scrapped in 1954. *Akashi had 17 different factories within her body. Factories included furnace and anvils amongst other things - a mobile manufacturing complex. *Out of the 779 crew in her, 443 were mechanics, which was not limited to military personnel. *Had 2 chimneys. The front chimney was used to exhale smoke from the factories - the one you see around her right arm. *Had power generation capabilities that rivalled the Yamato (4800kw) in order to power her machines. *Had German machinery loaded, allowing her to have unparalleled reparation abilities compared to standard onshore factories. Her ability to repair ships efficiently was what made her a priority target by the Americans. See Also *View 's CG * List of auxiliary ships *Wikipedia entry on repair ship Akashi Category:Auxiliary Ship